The love life of the light
by Digidestined-me
Summary: Hikari tried to confess her feelings for Takeru but that day he announced her his depart for Paris. Two years later Hikari is still hurt but the unexpected return of Mimi is going to change everything with the help of Gatomon, they planned to take care of Hikari's love live. But now Takeru is back and Hikari wants to move on and to try something with Daisuke. TakeruxHikarixDaisuke
1. Chapter 1 : Life goes wrong

** So here it's a story about Hikari one of my favorite character in Digimon, because she is so special. And I love her relationship with Takeru. And I always say that I have to writte a story about her. **

**And I really like Mimi she is really funny, so I think it's a good recipe. **

**Gatomon : A recipe? We are food now?**

**Me: Don't start Gatomon...it's just a kind of idiom.**

**Gatomon:Yeah... so if I tell you stupid guy? Is that an idiom? *giggle***

**Me: Tsss. Let's begin. The disclaimer please !**

**Gatomon: He doesn't own Digimon ! And tell us about what you think ! **

**ps : tell me about the errors of writting, English is not my mother tongue so... I am trying to make my best. **

**Support Read and Review !**

* * *

Hikari Yagami remembered perfectly the day that changed her love life forever.

That day she decided to invite THE special guy of her life to have a picnic in the Digital World.

She tried to make everything perfect for him. She bought an expensive and lovely white dress, which made her skin in value. Then she made French toasts despite the fact that cooking was not her best quality. She brought a delicious bottle of champagne.

She pretended to celebrate her coming College entrance. And her best friend and her partner made sure that no one was going to bother them.

Hikari chose the most wonderful place in the Digital World for that moment, the wonderful golden sand beach, with the sunset, and a romantic breeze blew. It was like a drama.

He came in time as he always did whenever she called him.

"Hello Hikari-chian!" the seductive voice of the young man told her.

"Hye… Takeru-kun" she replied a bit embarrassed with red over her face.

Normally Hikari was not the kind of girl who felt awkward with a guy, but confessing was so important for a girl that she was almost at the point of making a heart attack.

Takeru's blue eyes looked at her with insistence. She offered him a part of French toasts. Their hands touched and Hikari dropped the dish, Takeru laughed at her.

She was being so dumb. She nodded as excuse and gave him another part.

Takeru was tall, with straw blond hairs and blue bewitching eyes. The most of the girl was always trying to catch his attention or to please him. But Takeru did not react to them.

Hikari thought that he loved her, but he never tried to tell her his feelings.

So after a long talk with her Digimon partner, Gatomon, she decided to make the first move and to confess.

Hikari was very happy. She knew him since their childhood, when they fought in the Digital World for the first time. And Takeru was always by her sides. He was connected to her as he was hope who brings light in the world and as Hikari was the light.

"You know… I've tried to tell something for a moment." Hikari heard from Takeru.

Her heart started to beat quicker, that time she was really close the heart attack.

"Me too, Takeru-kun" she whispered in a deep breath.

He looked at her interested by her sentence. "You first!" he ordered with a cute smile, the kind of smile that loved Hikari. His smile was sunlight, so warm, so gentle, so…Takeru.

Hikari put her brown strand behind her ear, looking for Takeru support. He was still smiling, but suddenly Hikari felt bad, something was playing with her stomach, she thought that she was about to throw up.

"Hmm…go ahead Takeru-kun, I prefer you tell me first, what you wanted to tell me." She answered clumsily.

Takeru put his arms on the ground and looked at the sky his smile changed a bit, Hikari knew it, that time it was more the kind of smile he had when he wanted to speak about a difficult subject.

Hikari's stomach was now exploding inside.

"Look, Hikari-chan… I am …l…leaving, I am going to Paris, you know my grandfather lives there, and he told me about a great writing university." The blond guy finally explained.

He gave a glare at Hikari, searching her reaction.

"I am going next week"

Hikari's world had just crumbled and her heart was hurt like never before.

Then the only sound that Takeru heard was not his friend's voice, but the sound of the slap that she gave to him.

She took her bag and ran in tears to the Human World.

After that, Hikari avoided Takeru every time before his depart for Paris, he tried to call her and she always turn his call off, she stayed home for the rest of the week crying and thinking about how much love was not for her.

"Hikari-chan! Are you listening me?!"

When she came out from her mind, Hikari saw her best friend arms fussing in her direction.

"I am sorry Miyako-chan, I was… I was somewhere else." She apologized timidly.

Miyako was older than Hikari from a year, she was 21 years old, and her glasses shone with the sunlight giving strength to the deep look of Miyako.

She moved her head in a purple haired-storm. "What is it? You are thinking about him again, aren't you?" She said neutral.

Hikari shook her head. "I am not…I have to go Miyako-chan, but I promise to Gatomonmon that I will make her favorite dish". Then the young lady took her bag and walk rapidly.

"Wait Hikari-chan… you are not good at cooking at all…" her friend told her in disappointment.

Hikari looked at her reflect in a window, her brown hairs were longer than before, she did them in a ponytail, her look lost her light, but she did not change from the past.

Now, her life went on. She was attending the same College as Miyako and the others.

She felt empty every time they reunite like the Digidestined team, because he was not here anymore.

Everyone was avoiding now to say the name of "Takeru" in front of Hikari.

Because every time she felt upset and she ran. Yeah the courageous Hikari, who stood up against the worst Digimons of the world, could only run away when Takeru was involved in a way or another in the discussion.

"You came home early" Gatomon exclaimed when Hikari open the door of her home.

She looked for her mother but no one was here except her digital partner. Gatomon was looking like a white cat, with green gloves and sharped claws and she had a long white and purple tail with a golden ring on it.

"You're okay?" She asked anxious.

Hikari put a hand on Gatomon's hand and let a simple "yes" came out. Then she could not keep it much longer and she grabbed Gatomon crying.

The cat-digimon was now used to see Hikari bursting in tears. It was the same thing every week since two years.

"What's happened?" She put fondly her hand on her human's partner cheek.

"I don't know, I was with Miyako-chan and then…I remember violently that day… maybe because it's going to make two years that he left… I'll never be able to go through this Gatomon…"

She unleashed her digimon from her arms and Gatomon went to the kitchen before coming back with a water glass.

"Drink! Everything is going to be fine… you should see other people." Gatomon advised with wisdom.

Hikari looked at her suspicious. "I see other people, like Miyako, Iori, nii-san…" But Gatomon's tail movement stopped Hikari going on her argument.

"I meant, see other boys, I thought that Daisuke wanted to ask you out for a dinner the other time."

Hikari sat on the sofa, she took her time to answer, Gatomon turned on the T.V. and sat next to her. She put her head on Hikari's legs and let the sweet hand scratching her.

"I don't know… When I am with Daisuke I remembered him, because he was a part of the team… plus I think now Daisuke is not interested in me anymore."

Daisuke was looking for jobs, he left school after graduating, Hikari saw him less than before, surely, because she never wanted to give the chance to another boy.

"You know Gatomon, I am hurt, that's a deep scare… I don't know what I would do if HE come back now."

The digimon looked at her with sadness. Hikari lost her light, she was not optimistic anymore, and Gatomon could not say that to anyone but she was desperate and she was tired of Hikari's sorrow.

The ring of the phone broke the calm in the house. Hikari stood up abruptly and Gatomon fell on the ground with a little "poc". "Thanks I am a cat, I always fall on my feet." The digimon looked at her friend when she take the phone.

"Mochi-mochi, it's Yagami residence."

Gatomon could not hear who was on the other side of the line.

"Oh, mum, you could tell Gatomon at least. Well, whatever I will take care of the house….yeah nii-san is not going back this week. Oh take care of granny!"

The cat digimon counted the agreement sighs that came from Hikari. She was about fourteen when Hikari hung off.

"Mum and dad went to see my grandmother in Nagoya, because she is in the hospital."

"Oh that's why when I came back from my walk you mother was not home." Gatomon said she open the fridge and looked for something to eat.

A generous part of fish was still in there, and it could be only good because Hikari bought it in a fishery.

"If I were you, I would not eat that." Someone told her with veracity.

Everything happened to fast for Gatomon and Hikari to understand. One second earlier the door was still closed and then now a girl, wearing a pink short dress with a brown leather jacket and sun glasses was standing up in the kitchen.

"Mimi-san…" Hikari whispered without knowing if it was true or not.

"Palmon…" Gatomon said in the mine time.

Hikari realized after the shock that Mimi's Digimon was also here. Palmon was a mixed between a flower and a reptile, with a green body and pink petals over her head.

"Hello, long times no see." Palmon exclaimed putting her two hands together and swinging them.

Then Gatomon and Hikari's eyes put their looks on the suitcases behind Mimi.

"Euh… Mimi-san…" Hikari tried to say, playing nervously with her bracelet.

"I know I didn't ask you, but you're the only person who can welcome me. You know Sora-san is always with Yamato, and you're big brother lived in a College dormitory, so I could ask Jyou-sempai but he is so busy and Koushiro the same. So where I put my suitcases?"

Hikari forgot how much Mimi was direct and she was also funny, she smiled a little bit and asked Gatomon to show her Taichi's room as now he was not going to come back home for a while.

But that was weird. Mimi was supposed to live in Amarica, now. What was she doing here?

"I get a work here. Well you know I studied alimentation and sociology, so I am studying Japanese foods habits. But it's only for two months or three months, I don't know yet." Mimi answered like she read into Hikari's mind.

"Do you mind if I took a bath? I need to relax a little bite."

"Of course, the bathroom is on the let!" Hikari said, pointing her finger to the direction of the bathroom.

Mimi came into the bathroom.

Then palmon sat on one of the kitchen chairs to deal with Gatomon and Hikari a little bit.

But how was she supposed to cook something to a specialist while she was not good at all.

"I have the feeling that I am not going to have break for the next weeks."

"I missed Japanese sushi. In New York it was so disgusting, I am sure that the fish was not good." Palmon exclaimed.

Then Hikari looked at Gatomon. "Prepare yourself we are going out. We go to the restaurant, I'll contact the others."

At least she forgot about him now, Takeru was far away, in France living his own life, so now Hikari should move on.

But Hikari was far away from the truth.

"The plane is really late!" A young man said to the red-haired girl at his sides.

She looked at her watch and nodded. "Maybe they took to many times with the registering."

Yamato Ishida was 23 years old and he was a very worried big brother, his girlfriend Sora was the same age and she was thinking that she could not see her best friend.

"That's him!" Yamato said gladly.

He went to see the young man who was coming to them with his lugages.

"Takeru! How are you?" Sora asked hugging him.

Then Yamato gave him a brotherly brace. "You grew up again!" He exclaimed disappointed. "You're going to be taller than me."

Yamato had blond hair like Takeru except they were longer, his face more virile than cut and he got a nice look.

"But he is already taller than you!" Sora said tongue out.

"So how are grandfather and grandmother? How was France?" The big brother asked while they went out from the airport.

"They are fina, and France is cool, I really liked Paris, it's a place really inspiring." The little one answered politely.

The red-haired girl looked at Takeru like something was missing. "Where is Patamon?"

"He is in my bag, he wanted to sleep and I had to carry the lugages so I told him to get in it. Gabumon and Byomon are at your apartment?"

"Yes, they are."

Then the cellphone of Sora rang. She picked up her phone in a movement, especially when she saw Taichi's home number. "Hye?"

"Sora-san!" A happily woman voice cried at the other side of the phone.

"Mimi-chan! Why did you not call me. We could stay at our place!" Sora complained, she always acted like a mother with Mimi.

She heard the sound of footsteps. "Don't worry, I am at Hikari-chan's. She was so sweet and accepted me."

"You probably came at her place without asking." Sora thought with a smile."So what's up?"

"Hikari proposed me to go to a restaurant, she already asked Miyako and Daisuke, so I wanted to invite you also. What do you think? Bring Yamato, with you."

"I would love to but…" Sora tried to say.

"No way, I want to see you! Come on! We are going to the restaurant at 2 o'clock, you have two hours to get ready. The name of the restaurant is the Sweet perfume. Hikari told me that Daisuke has found a job there. Surprising isn't it?"

"You always speak too much, but I will come, I will see with Yamato."

"Alright then, see you later."

Sora looked at the siblings. She felt embarrassed, she promised to Taichi to watch over Hikari, and she knew that if Takeru came with them at the restaurant is going to be the Third World War for the young lady.

"Who that was?" Yamato questioned getting Takeru in the car. "I am not a child anymore." The new comer complained.

"Yeah, tell that to mum, and we will see!"

"Well..it was… Mimi-chan… you see…"

"So you're dating Daisuke?" Mimi asked directly.

"No, I am not." Hikari answered without blinking.

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"You're complicated."

"Mimi…" Palmon sighed desperate.

"Daisuke doesn't see me like that now." Hikari explained.

"Don't try to play the card of that with me. Please Hikari, you're beautiful and a young lady, you have to date someone. Look Miyako-chan and Ichishouji-kun. They're perfect for each other."

"Stop it Mimi please. I don't want to go on that subject."

Gatomon made a movement with her head to stop Mimi in what she was about to say. The brunette smiled and let Hikari go.

"What is it?"

"Love life illness. She is heartbroken. You know with T…" Gatomon said low.

The brunette face made a grimace of incomprehension. "Who?"

"Takeru…" Gatomon answered and looking into Hikari's room direction, she was afraid that she heard them.

"How…I forgot about that, well, I mean I thought she went through that…"

"Poor Hikari, we need to help her, we should make a party!" Palmon proposed.

"I got a better idea." Mimi exclaimed proudly.

Palmon and Gatomon looked at each other worried about what the idea was.

"I'll take kare of Hikari-chan's romantic life!" the determined spark in the young lady eyes shone with vivacity.


	2. Chapter 2: DIfficil return

**Me : Here I go on with chapter two. It's funny because I said I liked Takeru and Hikari relationship, but I like Daisuke and Hikari relationship too. I mean I like Hikari. **

**Hikari : Oh that's sweet.**

**Me : Yeah I know. So you're my guest for this chapter?**

**Hikari: Yep *grimaced***

**Me: What is it?**

**Hikari: You're giving me hard time in this chapter!**

**Me: It's called love. The disclaimer please.**

**Hikari: Yeah sure love... craziness more. So he doesn't own Digimon!**

**Me: Don't forget to review and to tell me what you think of this chapter.**

Hikari was intrigued by Mimi's behavior, she had hummed a song for two hours and even in the taxi who took them to the restaurant Mimi did not say a word.

Gatomon was at least by her side, the digimon was enjoying meeting with others like before.

Hikari did not feel comfortable. "You know Hikari-chan, you're pretty hot today!" Mimi commented.

The youngest brunette raised an eyebrow. She looked at Gatomon giggling about the other girl's notice. Then Hikari gave a glare to her outfit, she put a lavender dress with a big black belt and a black bolero.

She turned her eyes to her hairs in a high ponytail and a bang covering the left-part of her face.

"Thank you Mimi-san, you look great too!" She said with a weak smile.

"At least, that's better than nothing." Gatomon thought in the vision of Hikari smiling.

"I am really hungry!" Palmon exclaimed. "The trip tired me a lot."

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked. "You slept during all the flight. And I gave you some soja and vegetables this morning before we left."

Gatomon heard Palmon whispered "Yeah I did not eat them at all, that was disgusting!"

Hikari heard that two and she smiled a little bit.

"You're on the good way Hikari, two smiles in the same day, that's great!" the cat digimon noticed.

"So that's here? It's difficult to think that Daisuke has finally found a job. " The newcomer girl said with her frank talk.

"Yeah, but you know Mimi-san, Daisuke-kun is trying his best, I am sure he will find a place that suits to him. He is able to find his way and it's only a question of time, I have faith in him." Hikari said walking to the restaurant enter.

Palmon did not a care about the conversion her only desire was to eat.

"Hm see that! And you could not pretend to not like Daisuke-kun, it's cute what you said."

Hikari suddenly was really annoying when she wants too. And Hikari had the impression that the restaurant was not going to be a party of fun.

"Welcome!" A familiar voice said while the two girls and the two digimons get in.

"Oh that's you! I was waiting. I will take my break and come to eat with you guys." Daisuke was still the same hotheaded boy that Hikari met in middle school. He was still brave and funny, but stupid sometimes. Well, every boy was stupid.

Gatomon and Mimi saw how Hikari looked at Daisuke a moment. Then the two friends nodded at the time. "I have to go to the restroom!"

"Me too" Gatomon quickly added.

"I want to eat the most delicious thing that your restaurant makes!" Palmon exclaimed happily, before Mimi and Gatomon grabbed her arms."What…"

"You come with us." Mimi said putting her hand over Palmon's mouth preventing her for speaking more.

And then the crazy trio disappeared to the restroom.

They eventually let Palmon's arm. "You wanted to kill me Mimi? I couldn't even breath!" The plant said indignant.

"Oh shhht!" Mimi did not even care about Palmon reaction, she looked through the little opening she made with the door. Gatomon put her head through it.

"What are you doing you both?" Palmon asked curious.

"We are observing."Gatomon explained.

"Observing what?"

"Observing love!" Mimi added with a sweet tone.

"Love?"

"Oh Palmon C'mon shut be quiet for a moment."

"Ok I am gonna poop then."

"This digimon is really hopeless."

Daisuke looked at Hikari for a moment, the situation was really awkward.

Hikari began to play with her hairs. "What happened in Gatomon's mind?" She thought angrily. She turned up her face to meet Daisuke's eyes.

"So…" they said together.

"You first". And Together again.

"That's so cute! They're acting like a couple already." Mimi said like a middle school girl.

"You're sure. They looked pretty uncomfortable." Gatomon said putting her ears to her partner direction to hear the conversation.

"Or maybe they are constipated?" Palmon added coming from the toilet cabin.

"Palmon! I think that the hunger is damaging your brain." Mimi answered trying to read on Hikari's lips.

"So how is the work here?" Hikari asked with a smile.

Daisuke smiled also, before he could kill someone to have a smile like that from Hikari.

"Yeah, the boss is really nice and even V-mon worked here!"

"Really, what is he doing?"

"He cleaned the place." Daisuke answered his mocking smile.

Then Hikari laughed.

"I could not believe it. She laughed?!" Gatomon said. "It's gonna be the world end!"

"What do you mean?" Mimi questioned without leaving Hikari and Daisuke from her sight.

"Well she never laughed, well the last time I saw her laughed honestly like that, it was when Takeru was still here."

"OOOOH that's a good thing. You're really a genius Gatomon, how did you know Daisuke was working in the restaurant?"

"I didn't. He sent us a message while you were taking your bath, he said that he got the best place to have lunch. And then he told Hikari that he got this work here."

"Hmm pretty nice done. I mean, it's for me that Hikari wanted to eat outside, isn't it? SOOO It's mean I am the lucky charm girl!" She exclaimed with proud.

"Or maybe it's just hazard." Palmon said.

"So how are you? I did not see you since so long." Daisuke asked crossing his arm on his chest.

"I am fine, and I am really happy to see you. I always asked Ken-kun about you when I see him."

Then they two stopped talking.

"Hikari/Daisuke" they said together.

"Look Gatomon, I made them in love." Mimi took her proud voice again.

"You're sure?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes, call me Cupidon."

"Cupidon it's not that angel with a diaper?"

"Cut it out Palmon!"

Daisuke blushed and Hikari smiled embarrassed by the situation. She never tried to make it with Daisuke. So when Gatomon told her about him. She considered that maybe is the time to give him a chance.

But the idea of moving forward was haunting her mind. The young lady was really lost.

"Go ahead! You first." Daisuke said.

The last time she got the same situation with a boy, it was with him. Hikari lost abruptly all good sensation in her.

She felt cold and sad.

"Oh no…" Gatomon whispered.

"What?" Mimi asked noticing nothing.

"It's not really important… you go ahead." Hikari insisted trying to show no sign of sadness.

"I wanted to… kind….well you know, it doesn't really matter if you don't want to. But… I wanted to… you know, it would be cool if you take a moment to spend time to…together."

Hikari smiled a little bite. She was here to move on, wasn't she? She should be able to spend time with Daisuke, even if that was not romanticly.

"So you're asking me out?" the brunette asked with a smile.

"Hmm" the guy nodded contracting his arms. Hikari noticed the blue apron on him. Daisuke was taller than her and he cut his hair, he was a bit cooler. And he was also muscled she looked at her good drawn biceps. "Maybe he got pretty good abs?" She thought.

"So…you want to?" He asked a second time putting his hand on his brown hair.

Hikari remembered Takeru for a moment. And she nodded to herself.

"I would love to." She answered with a cute smile.

"When did you get in the restroom?" a digimon asked behind the hidden trio.

They screamed of surprised and get out of there, Palmon and Gatomon falling on Mimi.

"V-mon?" Gatomon asked surprised.

"What does that mean?" Hikari asked upset.

Daisuke was more like lost than nothing else.

"I slept in one of the cabin and I heard noise from the cabin next to mine."

Palmon moved her head. "You're an idiot."

"Yes you are!" Gatomon added.

"Get out of me!" Mimi yelled to the two digimons.

But other customers were coming in the restaurant. "Hikari-chan?" Miyako voice questioned surprised.

"Daisuke!" a man serious voice exclaimed behind her. It was a long dark hair guy, with a jean and a cream jacket.

"Ken!"

"Mimi-chan!" Miyako cried with joy.

"The only one! Miyako-chaaan!" Then the two girls ended up in a hug.

"Hello Hikari-chan!" Ken said with kindness.

"Hello Ken-kun, where are Wormmon and Hawkmon?"

"We let them home, Hawkmon was reading a book and Wormmon was finishing something…" Ken's ton said quietly.

"What?"

"He's got a new passion for plane model, even if he is afraid to get in one real." The dark eyes of the guy rolled.

"We have to talk about a lot of things Mimi-chan!" The purple-haired Girl said.

"We do!"

Hikari was still in her thought, she accepted to go out with Daisuke. That was something unexpected, maybe Daisuke saw her only like a friend. Or like his best friend.

Daisuke did not try to take his place in her heart when he left for Paris.

The brunette followed the two others girls speechless.

Daisuke was shouting on V-mon. "You know you can't sleep during work!"

"I know" the blue little dragon acknowledged his fault. But his partner was still furious, they just got this job since two days and V-mon started to show sign of rebellion.

"You know I won't quit this job, if you want to! Go ahead. But I wanted to do something with you."

The digimon was really touched by Daisuke's words and he felt guilty more, he got down his head ashamed.

"That's okay, I understand, I won't do it again."

"I hope so."

Then Ken came, grabbing Daisuke's arm and bringing him to the table where the girls had already sat. Daisuke gazed Hikari, but the brunette was absorbed by a talk with her digimon and Palmon.

"Of course you're just looking at the restaurant, not listening to what I said to Daisuke-kun!" The young lady exclaimed.

"Oh Hikari, I know you know what I mean, that's a good new, isn't it? You have moved on a little bit."

"It's only hanging out with a friend."

"Yeah a friend who seems to like you pretty good." Palmon admitted.

But when Hikari was about to answer to them, she saw the shadow of the new comer.

With her long and smooth orange hairs, her brown and sweet eyes and her chic looked. Sora Takenouchi came up in a hurry.

"I am sorry, I am late." She said with her joyful smile.

"Sora-san!" Mimi welcomed her with a friendly movement of her hand. "Come here, hurry, sit next to me. Don't worry you're not late at all!"

The last girl did not to be told a second time and executed Mimi's order keeping her smile over her face. She sat between Hikari and Mimi.

Sora liked the restaurant.

The walls were in a light pink with cherry blossoms motifs. It was small but cozy, the place reminded her mother's flower shop because it was same style of decorations, traditional, but simple and pleasant. Even if the flowers smell was replaced here by the food, but the young woman admitted it, that smell was not too bad too.

"Sora-san, where's Yamato-san?" Mimi wondered.

"He could not come…He was busy with his mother, she wanted to see him." She answered.

Hikari noticed the little sight that Sora's gave her.

"So how are you Hikari-chan?" The orange girl questioned.

"I am fine, it's been a while I did not see you and Yamato-san too…"

"I told you many times before you can come to see us as you wish."

"Thank you! Onii-chan told you hye, I spoke with him yesterday. He is always so excited about things, and hot-headed." The brunette sighed.

"It's what made your brother's charm." Sora replied.

"Yeah Taichi-san is really cool." Miyako said. " But I prefer you sweety."

Ken looked at her with a smile."I am not jealous."

"Oh one day you'll be." Miyako ensured.

"What do you want him to be jealous?" Hikari asked surprised.

"Because it's a love proof." Miyako naturally explained, like two times two made four.

"Oh…I see…"

"So Daisuke-kun, how do you find Hikari's style today?" Mimi added in the same tone.

Every one gave a look to Daisuke and then to Hikari, they both blushed, and Hikari pretended to take a water glass. "Honestly next time I would have a private talk with someone, I'll make sure Mimi won't be there."

"Yamato, why did you not go with Sora-san?" Takeru asked, he watched how the doves flew in the city sky though the car window.

The big brother took time to answer, he bit his lips, Takeru knew it, he was hiding something to him.

"What is going on?" Takeru was now looking for his brothers eyes.

"Nothing Takeru, she went to see Mimi that's all.."

"You're lying."

"What?"

"You're making your lying grimace." The little brother explained.

Yamato turned his face to Takeru and met his brother's eyes, he felt uncomfortable. Lying was his best part.

"So… Hikari-chan is with them, isn't she?"

Yamato did not react. He focused on the road, his brother went through a hard time with Hikari, and they both suffered after what happened. And Takeru had just come back from France. That was not fair for him to be sad the first day of his arriving.

"Thank you, nii-san. I am sorry to keep you worried even after all this time. But don't worry I could handle my problem by myself."

Yamato felt guilty because he was overprotecting toward his little brother, it was always like that and it will stay like that. But Takeru was not a child anymore. He was not a crying or an immature teenager. But an intelligent young man.

"You're welcome Takeru. Here we are. Mum is surely waiting for you."

Takeru got out of the car and someone was looking at them.

"Takeru-san!" A friendly voice said.

* * *

**Me: So who is next character? I think you can guess!**

**Hikari: Well done Mimi-san, come on make something to keep her busy with other than me.**

**Me: Okay, I'll try.** ** See you guys in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Sora's doubts

**So guys I am here with the chapter 3, it's a bit shorter I think because university is taking all my time. **

**Takeru- This time I am starting the chapter.**

**Me-Yeah!**

**Takeru- that's something for you! *smile***

**Me-Really? What's this?**

**Takeru- Happy Birthday to you!**

**Patamon- We wish you a happy day and to finish this fic in happiness.**

**Me- I hope so! Thanks guys!**

**Takeru: Disclaimer !**

**Patamon- He doesn't own Digimon**

**Me- Read and reviews, thanks for the previous reviews! You're the best guys!**

"Takeru-san!"

Takeru quicky looked at the guy who grated him.

"Iori-kun. It's been a long time!"

"Yeah." The brown-haired boy said.

Iori was younger and smaller than Takeru, but his kendo practice made him pretty robust, his green eyes and his pale skin gave him an innocent look. Takeru was happy to see him first, because Iori was maybe his most faithful and honest friend.

The young man was surely now in his first College year.

How time went quick thought Takeru with nostalgia, the building was his old-life symbol. The place where he had lived for years and then that he felt for turning a new chapter of his life.

"Come at my place anytime! Armadimon and I will be happy to see you with Patamon." Iori added with a true friendship smile. "Well I am going. I have to buy new kote for my practice. If you want to excuse me."

"See you later!" Takeru ensured with a shiny smile.

"Let's go Takeru, mum must be impatient." Yamato added taking Takeru's packing.

Something moved in Takeru's back bag. And Patamon finally came out with a deep yawn.

"I was so tired. You're finally home! Was that Iori?" Patamon said excited.

"Yeah. I think that you can stay awaken now. Mum had surely made a delicious feast"

"Great. I am hungry." The little orange digimon moaned in squealing.

They came in the elevator, Takeru pressed the third floor button. He was feeling more and more nostalgic. It was like the gap of two years never existed. He just came back from a week end with Yamato and the others.

Surely in the Digital World, having fun, helping Digimons and being together, especially with her.

Hikari was with Sora and the others. She must be aware of his presence here now.

How would she react?

Takeru thought a long time about what happened, he could not blame himself. He tried to speak with Hikari many times, but she did everything to avoid him and erase all trace of his existence in her life.

Why was he so blind at that time?

"Takeru, what is relationship with Hikari?" Yamato asked straight and putting a hand on his brother hairs.

"Friendship. Of course, why you ask?" A younger Takeru answered without doubting.

"It's like you're together."

"Of course not, I need Hikari-chan in my life, because she knows everything about me, I don't have to speak and she understands me perfectly." Takeru explained with more patience.

"I see, but do you know how she feels about you?" Yamato wanted to know.

He saw a little mocking smile on his older brother mouth. But Takeru was more dismayed to admit the truth, he did not know how Hikari feelings was for him. It was naturally friendship nothing else.

But something bothered Takeru. Hikari knew everything about him, but did he know everything about her. She was the light with a shining life loving, but their past adventures showed him that as the light, Hikari could have some shadows part.

"Takeru!" His mother voice brought the young man out of his thought.

Yamato eyes looked at him with insistence. He dropped Takeru's staff into his bedroom.

Patamon was already flying in the entire house.

"Look Takeru there is a new T.V. and a new office. OOOOH the colors of the bathroom changed." Patamon exclaimed with curiosity.

He looked for more changes in the house.

"Yeah, two years it's enough time to make some little transformation. You don't think so Takeru?" Natsuko Takaishi questioned with an affectionate mother's ton.

She looked like a mix between her two kids. She has the same face as Yamato, but Takeru's got her eyes, her hairs were darker than the two boys. But Natsuki was a nice and kind woman, especially since she took time to fix her past mistakes like spending more time with Yamato.

"Yeah, but sometimes past is better than present." Takeru said with an enigmatic smile.

Yamato understood what his brother said and he decided to quickly switch the conversation to another subject.

"I am hungry and Patamon's too. It's time to eat." He declared passing a hand on his belly.

"Of course, it's been a long time since I got my two kids under my roof. Come on Takeru I made your favorite dishes."

"Fry eggs too?" Patamon said before jumping on the chair rapidly.

"Fry eggs too." Natsuko approved.

"Come on Takeru, sit and eat!" The little digimon ordered to his partner with a smile.

"I'm coming." He answered with a mere smile.

But he was still wondering about the past.

Mimi was still in her explanation about how much American style suited her more than the Japanese one when Sora turned her attention to Hikari.

"You look great. I am really happy to see you." The orange-haired girl said with honest smile.

"Me too. How design school is?" Hikari asked curious.

"It's fantastic! But you know when you are an artist it's complicated to be understand by everyone."

Then the two girls laughed together.

Daisuke watched every movement from Hikari. He was like completely absorbed by the girl's presence. He remembered now, what did he love in Hikari.

Her cute face, her sparkling chocolate eyes, her thin and pink mouth, how she played with her hairs with her finger. Her way of speaking and her voice was so charming.

Hikari was charming and cute.

Despite of this, Daisuke thought that Hikari changed. She was more obvious with her feelings, she showed anger and despair. She was weaker than before, at first Daisuke tried to convince himself that Hikari was like this now because Taichi, her brother, was not home anymore. But he could not lie to himself. She changed when Takeru left.

Yeah after two years a gap took the place between the past and the present Hikari.

Even her smile was not as luminous as before.

Her life spark turned into a dramatic one.

Daisuke knew that Hikari would not able to admit it, that how she was now.

"Daisuke-kun! You should be more careful!" Mimi exclaimed pointing her finger towards Daisuke glass.

The young man looked at it and noticed that he spilled all his drink on the table.

"Oh… I should clean that." He said.

Hikari smiled at him and he smiled back. "Yeah, she is quite stubborn but she is awesome." He thought.

"Ken could you give me your takoyaki!" Miyako begged to her boyfriend.

Ken's face stayed neutral without any expression on it. He focused on his takoyaki and started to eat one.

"You're so mean!" She said furiously.

But he was already tendering his dish to her.

"Oooh you're so sweat!"

"She always do that." Ken commented. "Takoyaki are her favorite."

Mimi, Sora and Hikari looked at the show with pragmatism. They wondered how Miyako could eat so much without taking weight. They were a bit jealous of her.

"I have to practice tennis one hour every day or more if I want to keep this form." Sora sighed.

"Me too, I am used to go to a sport club in New York." Mimi did it in a perfect imitation of Sora.

"She should make some sports." Hikari conclude.

"You know you shouldn't eat so much, Miyako-chan." Mimi grumbled. "I wrote what everyone ordered. And I could say that honestly I am surprised, you eat quite good, you ordered fishes and meat, but also vegetables. Except… Miyako-chan. "

"Oh no… she is going to do it again." Palmon told Hikari before putting her arms on her head.

Gatomon and Hikari did not understand what Palmon meant, but then Mimi started to explain how obesity was the century disease and how everybody should pay more attention to his alimentation habits.

Sora laughed at how Mimi looked serious, and the young lady turned her face to her.

"What?"

"You're lecturing us, I forgot how much you liked to lecture us before…" Sora answered drinking her glass with a wink to Hikari.

"That's true, you always liked to give us your vision of the things." Hikari added.

"That's how you are, you like to comment everything. It's a part of you.." The orange-haired exclaimed.

Mimi looked at them without knowing if she should be mad at them or not.

"But it's what makes your charm."

Mimi was touched by what her friend said. She nodded and sighed. "You're too kind with me."

The lunch finished between laughs and jokes, even Hikari had fun about the old cowgirl fashion of Mimi.

After getting out, Miyako and Ken went the first, pretending to have something to do somewhere else.

Then Hikari noticed that Sora had tried to catch her attention in moving her hand in front of her.

"Yeah Sora-san?" Hikari asked with a tiny smile.

She saw how Sora put nervously her hair behind her right hear. Something was going on into Sora's mind, something that kept bothering her during all the lunch.

"Is everything okay?" The brunette questioned, she remembered how her sempai looked at her earlier.

She was not her brother best friend randomly, when Hikari looked at Sora it was like she was in front of her brother, because the orange-haired girl had the same manners and the same expression over her face when Taichi tried to speak about something awkward.

"hmm, don't worry, I was just thinking that…" But the elder girl could not finish her sentence.

Daisuke and Davis came to see Hikari. "So I think that Mimi-san is going to be with you for your way home."

Hikari nodded playing with her watch on her left wrist.

The stubborn guy winked at Hikari before telling her " I'll contact you later for… you know". He blushed a little.

Sora watched the show and noted how much Hikari felt joyful. That vision of Hikari made Sora really glad, but she felt like lying to her friend.

"So what did you want to say?" The younger girl wanted to know.

"Nothing, it's not so important." The love digidestined answered.

"Well Sora-san, thanks for everything and see you." Hikari turned back to see Mimi and Palmon chatting about something.

"Hikari!" Sora stopped the brunette to go.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to visit us this week? Bring Mimi-chan with you!" Sora questioned frustrated.

"With pleasure." Hikari replied with an enigmatic smile.

"Come on Hikari, the taki is here!" Gatomon called her partner.

On the taxi Mimi wondered what was annoying so much Sora. Hikari thought that if even Mimi noticed her friend discomfort, that meant that Sora hid something to her.

"I don't know Hikari, well Sora-san is a kind girl, I am sure it's not something mad… but it's really weird to see her acting like this I admit, plus she ordered something not to nutritive, I took every one's order as example for my first article."

Hikari did not say something but she was still unsure about what was about to come up.

"So Takeru is back?" A man voice sounded at the other side of the phone.

"Yes… I did not find how to tell Hikari about it." Sora complained.

"I am coming back." The masculine voice said.

"Why?" Sora asked looking at her reflects in a puddle.

"Because she is my little sister, and I know how is she going to react."

"Taichi… Mimi-chan is with her."

"And? She's not her sister." Taichi answered upset. "I was not there two years ago when she needed me, so this time I will!"

"I understand, but you know, it's look like she moved on herself." Sora explained looking at a red car in front of her.

She thought that Yamato was still at his mother's. And she did not want to bother them.

"What do you mean?" the big brother asked curious.

"If you want my opinion, I think that Daisuke-kun is helping her."

"WHAT? This little…" Taichi grumbled furiously.

"No, they did not sleep together… no, I meant that he is trying to help her to enjoy life." The orange-haired girl explained.

She heard the noise of something broking up and it was like Taichi felt from his place in a hurry.

"I'll try to come back asap!"

"Taichi…" Sora began but the tonality sounds made her understand that his best friend had already hang off.

Sora was now anxious, did she make the right choice in telling Taichi the truth? And how Hikari was going to react? Everything was going to be a real mess.

"How am I going to fix all this?"


End file.
